Christmas Present 2
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Sequel to Christmas Present set around Valentines day. Ian/King


I don't own anything. This is a sequel to my story Christmas present. Hope you enjoy!

KRKRKRKRKKRKRKKRKRKKR

"Hey King, something's come up, I can't come tonight. I promise to make it up to you, how about tomorrow?" Ian suggested. Once his friend agreed he hung up his phone and headed off to take care of business.

About three hours later, King was out to pick himself up a pizza when he heard what sounded like fighting. He looked around the corner and saw two dark figures.

"Ian?" King wondered, wanting to help his friend out.

When the man Ian was fighting realized he was now outnumbered, he pushed Ian down and ran off down a nearby alley.

Ian pushed himself up against the wall of a building, "Hey King."

"I know you didn't blow off our date to get into a fight," King gave a small laugh, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Ian coughed, "I'll tell you all about it. Do you want to come over?"

King nodded and Ian stepped forward to lead the way, however he stumbled. King caught him and put his arm around Ian to help him walk forward.

Ian unlocked his door, "I never have people over, I don't even have a couch, but you can sit on the bed."

Ian's apartment opened into a room with a bed, tv, and bookshelves. To the left was a small kitchen, and to the right were two doors. Ian opened the first one which revealed the bathroom.

Ian took his jacket off slowly and worked on stripping off his shirt. King looked around at the bookshelves and the plants that Ian had growing in the windowsills.

King finally looked up at Ian who had left the door open to the bathroom, and saw him struggling to bandage his chest. "Do you want help?" King walked closer.

Ian gave a small sigh and nodded, "There was a girl I know, she was in an abusive relationship. She finally had enough, so I helped her pack and kept her safe while she waited for her parents to get to town to pick her up. The boyfriend found her stuff missing, and ended up seeing her riding away. He tried to chase after the car, but I stopped him."

King finished wrapping the bandage around and secured it, "Are you sure you didn't break anything?"

Ian shook his head, "Just very bruised."

Ian went and grabbed an ice pack from his freezer and sat on the bed, "It would have been easier to just shoot him, but I wasn't going to shoot someone unarmed."

King sat down on the edge of the bed, "This isn't the first time this has happened, is it?"

"Fighting for a girl? No. I've rescued a few girls from abusive situations, and I've had a few girls exes come after me," Ian admitted.

"Do you ever plan on giving that up?" King wondered as his friend laid back in the bed.

"Settling down with someone and quit dating? Or helping people?" Ian questioned.

"Helping people by dating them," King gave a small laugh, before giving a confused look when he heard a sound coming from behind the closed door.

Ian slowly stood up and opened the door, "Sorry Sho."

A small white cat exited the room with a meow.

"You have a cat?" King asked surprised.

"He belonged to Shiro," Ian explained, "and I know I will settle down eventually."

"Just promise me you will before you get yourself killed," King held his hand out to pet the cat which jumped up on the bed.

"Speaking of dating, I owe you one. Do you want me to cook you something?" Ian was leaning against the door frame.

"You need to rest," King reminded, "Let me go pick something up for us?"

Ian nodded in agreement as King stood up. Ian turned the light on in the room Sho had been in and King noticed tables in the back with fossils on them, he also noticed a dresser and cat house.

"I'll be back soon," King replied. Twenty minutes later, he came back to find Ian had changed his pants and had a hoodie on, hanging open exposing his bandaged chest. He was sitting on the bed with Sho on his lap as he scrolled through channels on the tv.

"I swear one of these days we'll have a real date," Ian promised. King asked him out at Christmas when he had kidnapped Ian to watch movies. In the two months following, they planned a hiking date, but Utchy and Amy found out they were going hiking, and not knowing it was a date they invited themselves along. The next time, a deboss monster attacked and the group decided to get pizza afterward. More deboss attacks kept them from planning anything else and now this.

King laid out the food on the bed, "We seem to be good at staying in and watching movies though."

They ate their food and after watching two movies, Ian started yawning.

"You should rest, I'll call you tomorrow to see how you are doing," King started cleaning up the plates and garbage.

"Thank you," Ian said quietly as he tried to stand to help.

"I've got it all, just lay down and get some sleep. I can let myself out," King assured.

Ian normally would have protested but he yawned once again and agreed. He laid down, with Sho cuddling against his side. By the time King was done washing the plates, Ian was fast asleep. King kissed Ian's forehead before heading out the door toward home.

The next morning, King awoke to a call about a deboss attack. When he arrived, Souji, Utchy, Amy and Nossan were already there fighting. Ian finally arrived as they were finishing the monster off.

"Sorry I was late, I didn't sleep well last night," Ian admitted.

"It's fine, we handled it," Souji comforted.

King looked at Ian with a questioning look, so Ian sent him a text, "Woke up at 2 in pain, couldn't sleep again until 9."

The group soon parted ways, Amy and Utchy heading to a movie, Nossan to work a job, and Souji to study.

"You should get more sleep," King told Ian.

"I'm not sure how long it will take me to get back to sleep again," Ian responded, "Do you want to get lunch?"

"Sure," King smiled.

They walked to a nearby restaurant and sat in a booth to the back.

"You know, next week is Valentine's day," King started, "If you don't already have plans, do you want to do something together?"

"Yeah," Ian blushed and suggested, "I know of a nice restaurant for dinner?"

"I have some ideas, I'll make the plans, you just have to show up, alright?" King assured.

They ate their lunch, but Ian was starting to doze off while sitting at the table.

"Let's get you home to sleep," King decided, offering Ian a hand up.

They walked to Ian's apartment, "Do you want to come in?"

"If you want me to," King responded.

"Hey Sho," Ian greeted opening the door.

Ian took his jacket and shoes off, and got under the blankets on his bed. King sat next to him leaning up against the wall. Ian turned on a movie and asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Hmm," King thought for a minute, "Truth."

"Have you ever had a serious relationship?" Ian wondered.

"Not really, like I said I don't settle down in one place very often," King admitted, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Ian asnwered.

"What about you? Anyone serious?"

"Once or twice."

They kept talking for an hour, always just answering truth. Some serious questions, some random funny questions. Finally though, King decided to answer, "Dare."

Ian thought for a minute before responding, "I dare you to kiss me."

King smiled and moved down so he was closer to Ian. He put his hand on the side of Ian's face and placed a small gentle kiss on his lips. Ian lifted his head slightly to kiss back. The kiss only lasted seconds but both pulled away smiling.

"Truth or dare?" King asked.

"Dare," Ian challenged, wondering what his friend would come up with.

"I dare you to try to get some rest," King smiled.

Ian sighed and nodded knowing his friend had his best interests at heart, "Are you leaving?"

"Only if you want me to," King responded laying down on his side facing Ian.

"You can stay," Ian stated before closing his eyes to try to sleep.

King adjusted his arm so he could rub Ian's hair to help him relax. Ian soon fell asleep.

Hours later, he awoke and found himself cuddled against the now sleeping King's side. He adjusted a bit so his head was on King's chest. He listened to the other man's heartbeat until he fell back to sleep.

KRKRKRKRKKRKRKRKKRKRKKRKR

The next week had been pretty busy, mainly fighting deboss. Ian still didn't know what was going on for Valentine's day but he awoke to a knock on the door. When he opened the door no one was there but he looked down and noticed a single black rose and a note on the ground.

"I have lots of fun things for you today! Let's start by warming you up. Show this note to the cashier." Then at the bottom there were coordinates listed. Ian showered and got himself ready then headed off to the coordinates on the note. He found himself at the place they first went to dinner during Christmas.

After handing the note to the cashier, the cashier handed him a new note, a large coffee and a breakfast sandwich. He went out to one of the tables outside where he read the next note.

"Now that you are all warmed up, why don't you visit one of your favorite places to see what's new?" Again it said show to the cashier and had coordinates listed.

He opened the coffee and sandwich, both of which were his favorites. He was surprised King paid that level of attention to things he liked.

"Ian?" A woman walked up behind him.

He turned around, "Alexis?" He got up to greet her with a hug and offered her a seat.

The old friends spent about half an hour catching up before Ian said, "I have somewhere to get to."

"Another one of your dates?" Alexis laughed.

"Something like that," Ian smiled, then admitted, "I really like him."

"I hope things work out for you," Alexis responded.

"What about you? Are you back on the dating scene?" Ian wondered.

She smiled sadly, "I've been on a few dates, but nothing serious."

"It really takes time," Ian understood. He stood up to leave and hug her once more, "Have fun on your visit to town, if you need anything you know my number."

The coordinates on the note led him to the history museum. He smiled remembering admitting to King that he spent a lot of time here and that he wanted to see the new fossil exhibit. He handed the note to the man at the ticket counter and got his ticket and a new note.

"Enjoy yourself and don't forget to stop at the gift shop when you are done, they have something for you. P.S. take a picture if you find Gabutyra."

Ian looked around the museum, stopping at all of his favorite exhibits before checking out the new one. As he stepped into the fossil room he was greeted with a huge fossil of a t-rex. He had someone take a picture of him in front of it so he could show King later. He spent over an hour looking at the fossils before he decided to head to the gift shop. The woman at the gift shop handed him a new note and a two-foot-tall stuffed animal of a parasaurolophus.

"Why don't you stop at home to drop off your new plush?"

Ian headed home and found a box and another note outside his door. After taking his stuff in and greeting Sho, he read the note.

"Thought you might like to wear something new to dinner. Dinner is at 5." More coordinates were listed below. Ian opened the box to find a dark red sweater. It wasn't black, but it was definitely Ian's style. Underneath the sweater was a new leather jacket with small silver spikes on the sleeves.

He changed and headed out to the coordinates. The sun was setting and he found himself at the park where there was a group playing instruments around the fountain. After sitting watching them for a few minutes he heard his name called. He looked over and saw King, dressed in a suit and tie holding a picnic basket.

Ian gave a small laugh, "Never thought I'd see you dressed up."

"That looks really good on you," King assessed his outfit choice.

"It fit perfectly too," Ian smiled, "Thank you."

"Anytime," King put his arm out for Ian to grab and they walked over to an empty picnic table.

King pulled out a bouquet of red and black roses which he handed to Ian. He then pulled out two candles which he lit and placed in the center of the table. Next he pulled out plates and a casserole dish.

"I made us alfredo," King informed with a big smile.

"You did so much for me today, I feel bad I didn't get you anything," Ian admitted quietly.

King gave a soft smile, "Just letting me treat you was a good enough gift."

King filled the plates up and handed one to Ian.

"How did you enjoy your day?" King wondered.

"It was great," Ian pulled out his phone, "Which reminds me," he showed King the picture of himself with the T-Rex.

"You look so small in comparison," King laughed.

They enjoyed their meal and packed up the dishes.

"Two more things before the night is over," King announced.

There was a river nearby the park, so King led Ian over to one of the little docks and grabbed something else out of the basket.

"It's a wish lantern. We light it and as we watch it fly away we make a wish," King smiled.

"I love these," Ian admitted. He helped King light it and watched it fly into the sky. Ian glanced at King who was looking at him.

"I know it will take some getting used to, but I'd settle down for you, if you wanted me to," Ian thought out loud, remembering King's question about if he'd ever stop all the dating.

"Are you trying to ask me to be in a serious relationship Mr. Hotshot?" King smiled fully turning toward Ian.

Ian laughed, "What's your answer Mr. Fanged Hero?"

King leaned down and kissed Ian in response before answering, "Good luck telling the team."

"Utchy and Amy have been dating a while, the team still works fine," Ian thought aloud, before laughing again, "Though the resident ladies' man finding himself a King might be a harder topic to bring up. I think I'll wait a bit longer."

"Oh yeah, we have one last stop," King remembered as he grabbed Ian's hand to lead him away. They arrived at a small ice cream stand and both got a cone. King walked Ian home before kissing him goodnight.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKKRKRKRKRKR

The next morning there was another Deboss attack. After quickly handling the monster, the group hung out at the base.

"What did you do for Valentine's day?" Nossan asked Amy and Utchy.

"We went to a different town for a festival," Amy responded, before remembering, "Ian, I saw you with a really cute girl yesterday, and the amount of flowers she had with her must mean you two are pretty serious," Amy assessed.

Ian looked confused before he realized, "Oh Alexis. She was far from my Valentine's date."

"Then why did you give her flowers?" Amy wondered.

"I didn't, we ran into each other while I was eating breakfast, she was headed elsewhere," he responded quietly.

"Lots of lonely girls on Valentine's day means lots of dates," Souji chimed up.

"I only had one date," Ian smiled.

"You must be losing your touch, even I had three," Souji winked.

"Quality over quantity," King spoke up, not informing them he was Ian's date, "Is Alexis a past date?"

"No, not at all. She's one of the few girls I'll never ask out," Ian admitted, knowing they'd pry further he confessed, "She was Shiro's girlfriend."

"Sorry," Amy mentioned for bringing Alexis up.

"It's fine," Ian smiled, "It was nice catching up with an old friend."

KRKRKRKRKKRKRKR

Extra scene, because I was bored and I wanted to write it. Lol

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKKRKR

About a month after Valentine's day, the group met to fight a new monster.

"The truth shall set you free!" The monster laughed as he shot a beam at a crowd of people. The people soon were yelling and crying. A few were sitting there talking like normal, but the rest looked upset.

"Stop whatever your plan is!" King yelled at the deboss monster.

"My beam makes people tell what their deepest worries, thoughts, and insecurities are. Even the nicest people become cruel which brings us sadness and anger," the monster laughed.

"We won't let you hurt any more people," Utchy spoke up.

The group morphed and attacked the monster. However, King ended up getting hit and unmorphed. The monster escaped as the group checked on King. Ian who was kneeling closest to him asked, "King are you ok?"

"Don't act like you care," King responded angrily.

"You know I care," Ian responded.

King stood up on his own, "Do I?"

"He must have been hit with the monsters special power," Nossan commented.

King continued to scold Ian, "If you cared, you'd tell our best friends that we have been dating for over a month."

Ian blushed, "You could have told them too. Look let's just find the monster."

"No," King continued, "You know, I don't know how you got on the team of the bravest ever, you are too coward to admit you like guys better than girls. You use the playboy image to cover up your true feelings, and then when you do have someone who likes you back you are too nervous to show your feelings in public."

The whole team was standing there speechless.

Ian had a look that was a mix between angry and wanting to cry.

"And I know, even though you say you care about me, I'm just a replacement for Shiro. Replacement best friend and replacement crush."

Ian grabbed King closer by the collar and punched him in the face, knocking him down to the ground, "You are truly an idiot, King."

"Ian," Amy tried to comfort him but he cut her off.

"I'm going to look for the monster, just keep an eye on him," Ian walked away.

"How could you say those things?" Amy wanted to slap their group's leader.

"You have no room to talk," Ian heard King scold Amy, "Sometimes you act like a proper princess but then other times you are the complete opposite. Make up your mind!"

Ian sighed and leaned against the side of a building once he was out of earshot.

King had been right about one thing, he was afraid to tell their friends they were dating. He didn't want them poking fun at him for settling down especially when they hadn't known he liked guys. Now the group knew, so at least that was one thing he didn't need to worry about confessing.

Ian knew he missed Shiro a lot, and he would admit he had liked Shiro as more than a friend, but he never saw King as a replacement.

Back at the base, the group decided to tie King to a chair and then cover his mouth in duct tape so he wouldn't say anything else he'd regret and so they didn't have to listen to him criticize everything about them.

After about two hours of fighting the restraints King calmed down.

The whole group, minus King, got a message from Ian saying he took down the deboss monster by himself.

Amy ripped the tape off of King's mouth.

"I know I said some stuff but geez Amy," King rubbed his face as soon as Nossan was done untying his hands.

"You were scarier than a terror-dactyl," Nossan tried to lighten the mood with a pun.

"Look, we know you were under the effects of that monster, so none of us hold anything against you," Souji mentioned.

"And none of us care who you or Ian date as long as you are happy," Utchy added.

"However, Ian just took that monster down himself and you said some really cruel things to him, you need to go talk to him," Amy insisted still a bit annoyed at the stuff King said earlier.

King nodded and grabbed his phone out. He dialed Ian's number but Ian didn't answer. King went to Ian's apartment, after picking up a bouquet of flowers to apologize with, and knocked on the door.

Ian stayed on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Ian, I know you are in there. And well, if you aren't you'll come home eventually," King gave a sad smile, "Please Ian, I didn't mean what I said. I really do love you."

Hours later, Ian heard snoring outside his door. He opened the door slightly to find King curled up on the floor next to a bouquet of flowers. He grabbed a blanket and put it around King and brought the flowers in to put in a vase.

In the morning, both King and Ian awoke to another alert for a deboss monster. Ian opened the door to find the blanket folded up. He went into the fight already morphed, and kept quiet through most of the fight.

As soon as the fight was over and the group unmorphed, Ian waved his hand goodbye and started to walk off. King grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"I know I'm an idiot, I know I'm not a replacement for Shiro, and I know I hurt you. I understand if you'd never want to see me again, but I'm asking you to please give me another chance," King begged.

Ian knew what King said was because of the monster, so finally he agreed with a joke, "As long as you pay for our next few dates."

"I'll pay for the next hundred," King hugged Ian.

"Now that the lovebirds are back together, why don't we fly on out of here?" Nossan suggested.

"Let's get some food, and King can pay for all of us," Amy added.

King laughed, "Guess I owe you guys one too."


End file.
